VDay Video Aftermath
by Rachel7193
Summary: What happens when Dan and Phil find out that the Valentine's Day video has been unprivated?


"Shit!" Phil said. Dan thought he was going to have to take Phil to A&E. Phil rarely swore, and when he did, it was usually because he had hurt

himself somehow. Dan ran into Phil's bedroom, expecting Phil to be lying on the floor in excruciating pain, but Phil was just sat on his bed with his

laptop. "Phil…" Dan said, trying to get his attention. Phil looked up at the younger boy in his doorway. Dan noticed there were tears in Phil's eyes

that Phil was obviously trying to keep from escaping. Dan took a few steps in to the room. "What's wrong?" Dan asked. Phil wordlessly turned his

laptop, so Dan could see the screen. Dan recognized the video instantly. It was the video Phil made for him the Valentine's Day before last. "What's

the problem?" Dan asked. "Look!" Phil shouted. Dan was slightly taken aback. Phil almost never raised his voice. Dan took a few steps forward, so

he was right next to Phil's bed where the laptop was sitting. Dan looked. He realized the video had a few thousand views, and there were a ton of

comments, basically all saying "omg! Phan is real!" Phil was mortified. Phil had always kept his relationships private, but now this was out. This was

the most personal and heartfelt thing he's ever made, and now it was out for everyone in the world to comment on and criticize. It was humiliating.

Dan noticed the tears were still threatening to spill out of Phil's eyes. Dan wrapped his arms around the older boy. Phil let the tears fall now. "Dan,

what are we going to do?" Phil said barely above a whisper, not trusting himself to be able to talk any louder. "We could tell them the truth," Dan

suggested, "that we're together." "Dan," Phil said, "you know I don't feel comfortable sharing that kind of stuff with everyone." Dan suddenly

became irrationally cross. "You're ashamed of me, aren't you?" Dan cried. He left the room before Phil could respond. Dan went to his room and

slammed the door. Phil felt like shit. First, the video, and now his boyfriend was angry with him. Phil decided to let Dan cool down for a little while,

before he went to talk to him. Phil made sure the video was private again. Then he looked for every copy of the video he could find, and claimed

copyright on them. 

About half an hour later, Phil went to Dan's room, and knocked on the door. "Dan…" he called, "can I come in?" "Mmm," a voice responded. It

sounded like Dan was talking into a pillow. Phil carefully opened the door. He saw Dan lying face down on his bed. Dan sat up when he heard Phil

come in. It was obvious he had been crying. "I'm sorry," Dan said, "I know I overreacted." Phil came into the room, and wrapped his arms around the

younger boy. "I'm sorry for making you think I was ashamed of you," Phil said. "I could never be ashamed of you. You're the most amazing,

intelligent, funny, talented guy I've ever met." The two boys kissed. It was a short and sweet kiss, but it said so much more than either of them

could with words. "I think I figured out what we could tell the subscribers," Dan said. "What?" Phil asked. "We could tell them it was a prank. We

were going to unprivated on April fools day to troll them, but we decided not to go through with it." Dan said. Phil looked skeptical. "Do you really

think they're going to believe that?" Phil questioned. "Of Course," Dan said, "do you really think anyone cares enough to really look that far into it?"

"I guess not," Phil said. He still wasn't sure about it, but he decided to trust Dan. 

Dan and Phil gave the prank explanation, which seemed to appease most of the people who had seen the video. There were still people who

occasionally brought the video up again, but they got lost in the crowd pretty quickly. Phil was still on the lookout for the video to resurface, so he

could have it deleted before it got spread around again. Overall, things had pretty much returned to normal, except both boys, but more so Dan,

were a lot more cautious about what they said and did whenever there was a camera on, but that may cause a bigger problem then the Valentine's

Day Video did. 

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. This is my first Dan and Phil phanfic. Please review and leave feedback.


End file.
